Poker
by Kithren
Summary: Tyki Mikk and his shameless harassing of poor Ellen... The poor Exorcist just didn't know what to make of him. This takes place after "Black Carnival", but before "What Lies Hidden". Poker Pair, Fem!Allen, and so on... OOC stuff to?
1. Poker

Ok, so I just got done with my aunt's funeral and was feeling a little depressed, decided I wanted to write something to make myself feel better, but didn't want to put that much effort into anything…

I did this because it was easy and I also wanted to try out my new Word Program.

Also I have been wanting to write Tyki and his _harassing_ of poor Ellen before the events of "What Lies Hidden" took place for a while and I had a lot of fun rewriting the chapter where Mana and Allen (Red) met and…

Anyway this goes with **"Black Carnival"**, **"What Lies Hidden",** and **"Line of Sight"**

So…

**Timeline:** Rewriting of the 41st Night: Omen, and the 42nd Night: Three Men and a Child

~ This takes place after "Black Carnival", but before "What Lies Hidden" ~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

**Warning: **will have some innuendo and also some 'groping' in future chapters _(aka Sexual Harassment! Run Ellen!)_,

because this _is_ Tyki we're talking about after all! Nothing to Explicit however _*sad face*_

**Pairing:** Tyki x Ellen (Fam!Allen)

* * *

><p>"How can anyone take three hours to look around a little train like this?" Lavi was grumbling under his breath from behind her. The young white haired Exorcist giggled softly at the Bookman's disbelieving tone.<p>

"Maybe he found something interesting." Ellen Walker said in a light sounding voice, though the young woman also didn't think that it could take _anyone _three hours to look around a train …

But then this was Arystar Krory the two were looking for, and quite frankly, the man was one of the most trusting and gullible men that Ellen had ever met.

The young woman opened the door and stepped out onto the walkway between this train car and the next, Ellen's chin length white hair being blown about and into her eyes by the wind.

The young woman's left hand rose, her white gloved fingers tangling and brushing back the white strands from her blinking silver eyes. Ellen sighing and moving forward and crossing the walkway to open the next door, the young Exorcist not having to look to know that Lavi was only a few steps behind her.

The door swung open, the young woman pausing, her silver eyes blinking in confusion at what she saw.

On the middle of the train car floor sat the Black Order's newest Exorcist. The rather tall man sniffling and shivering as he turned to fix Ellen and Lavi with one of the most _pitiful_ looks the young woman had ever seen in her life.

The twenty eight year old Romanian sat _naked_ (except for his boxers) before three other men. The three men were dressed like drifters, between them sat a suit case that was at the moment doubling as a table. A deck of black and white checkered cards sat atop the suite case innocently.

"Eh?" one of the drifters muttered, his head tilting to the right in question as he looked the two new arrivals over. Ellen frowned when she got the feeling that the man was _staring_ at her a second later, though the young woman couldn't really tell, his thick black framed glasses were preventing Ellen from seeing his eyes. "Sorry, but this room is off limits to women and children right now."

The cigarette in the man's mouth shifting a little as the man chuckled and turned back to a shivering and mostly naked Arystar Krory. "Alright my good man, shall we have another round? What'll you wager this time?"

Krory fidgeted and Ellen frowned deeper, the young woman feeling her heart fill with even more pity for her new comrade. The young white haired woman was then taking a step forward and leaning down, her right hand coming to rest on the Count's bare shoulder to offer the poor man support.

"What are you doing Krory?" Ellen asked softly, her silver eyes chancing a glance at the other three men sitting on the floor of the train compartment.

All three men looked like your average drifter. Ellen noting that the group was most likely heading for the coal mine that was this trains next stop. Each man was definitely physically fit enough to be a coal miner…

Starting from Krory's left there was a man of about average height with chin length brown hair and wearing a dark brown long coat. The next man looking to be just as tall, black framed glasses and dark purple curly hair, this man sat relaxed and continued to smoke his cigarette like he didn't have a care in the world. The next drifter seemed shorter then the other two, this man wearing a dark green knitted hat, a black long coat and was most likely bold beneath his cap.

By the look of things, the man sitting directly across from Arystar Krory, the one wearing the glasses, was the _leader_ of this little group of vagabonds. Behind him sat Krory's things and a small boy that had to be no more then seven or eight, the child wearing a dark green worn jacket and a white mask that was covering his mouth and nose.

The Romanian sniffled again and tried to smile politely at her, though Ellen could see the tall man was distraught but didn't want to disappoint Lavi and her. "These people invited me to play a game called _'Poker' _with them." The Count started, the man glancing back to the small group that had conned him. "And before I knew it… well…"

The young woman sighed, her thin shoulders sagging in disbelief. Ellen could even hear Lavi letting out his own sigh of frustration. Arystar Krory was just so... so easy to trick and was just so terribly _innocent_, the man was practically a walking _target_ for swindlers and cheats.

Ellen straightens herself then; her thin gloved fingers starting to work lose the buttons on her Exorcist coat. "Ellen, what are you doing?" Lavi was whispering into her ear, but the young woman ignored the Bookman, only offering the red head a smile.

The black and silver coat slid off her petite frame easily once all the buttons were undone, the young woman completely aware that she was being watched. Her pale cheeks threatening to darken, but the young woman pushed her embarrassment from the looks she was receiving aside.

The Exorcist held out her black and silver Exorcist coat, the smile on her pink lips pulling just a little wider at the looks on the drifters' faces, especially the one with the black framed glasses. "All the accessories on this coat are made of silver." Ellen spoke in a light and honest tone, her silver eyes looking at the man still smoking the cigarette. "Will you allow me to use this to ante in and try and win back Krory's belongings?"

Lavi made a strangled sound from behind her, the young man stepping up to her side and taking her left arm, pulling Ellen back a step. "E-Ellen? What're you…? These guys will literally take the clothes off your back! You can't-!"

Ellen once again ignored her red haired comrade, her silver eyes never once looking away from the drifter with the glasses. The man's mouth had gone slack, his cigarette almost falling from his lips. Then the bastard was shaking his head and fixing her with this very infuriatingly sly smile.

"No deal." The man said simply, almost like he had been_ slighted_, the other two men throwing in their cards as the hobo with the glasses started to collect the deck.

Ellen's polite smile stayed on her pink lips, her head tilting to her left. The young woman's silver eyes narrowing and filling with confusion. Never once had Ellen been turned down in a challenge to play poker. When ever she challenged men to a card game they were always more then eager to play, thinking that because she was a woman they would be able to beat her.

That, and the fact that the places that she usually went to play poker always seemed to find the losers losing their clothes, betting _everything_ in hopes that they could win with just one more hand. The men in_ those _kinds of places were all _perverts_, more then willing to try and cheat a young petite innocent looking woman out of her clothes.

_Usually_ all Ellen needed to do was make the request to play a game of cards, but if the offer of silver wasn't going to get her a game, then she would have to go to 'Plan B'.

"Are you afraid that a _woman_ might beat you in a simple game of cards?" The Exorcist asked in a soft and sweetly challenging voice, the man with the glasses pausing in putting his cards into the pocket of his trousers, catching the bite in her tone.

His mouth pulled into a knowing smile, the man starting to shuffle the black and white checkered cards in his hands off handedly. Ellen noting the ease of the motion and the ease in the way that this _'Glasses'_ handled the cards, Ellen's mind telling her that this man was _good_, and that this would be much harder then what she had originally thought.

But then, Ellen Walker wouldn't_ lose_ in any card game, _especially_ Poker.

"I'm not going to play a _little girl_ in a game of strip poker." He added, though the drifter never paused in his shuffling. The young woman fought to not let her lips twist into a soft frown, the Exorcist's silver eyes narrowing just a fraction more.

_Little girl?_

She didn't like the fact that she couldn't see this man's eyes; Ellen couldn't tell if he was just playing with her or… or waiting for _something_ _else_ to be offered...

The man to _'Glasses' _left was turning to fix his friend with a frown, the brown haired vagabond looking slightly confused over the younger man's behavior. "Hey, what's up…?" He questioned, his eyes glancing over to Ellen's Exorcist coat, which was still being offered out to the small group. "If it's really lined with silver…"

Ellen _didn't _understand what the man with the black framed glasses was waiting for; it was obvious that his friends wanted to play her for her silver lined coat. So what else could the man want? The silver on her coat could feed and house the small group for well over a _month_.

'_Glasses'_ smile pulled a little wider and the young woman once again had the distinct feeling that he was looking her over, or more like _staring_ at the collar of her blouse. It was then that realization dawned on the white haired Exorcist.

He was waiting for the pot to be _sweetened_.

Ellen Walker's smile pulled just a little wider also. The young woman folding her Exorcist coat and proceeding to sit on the ground next to Krory, the Romanian now looking at her in worry and Ellen _knew_ that Lavi was also wearing the same look upon his face.

The young woman simply continued to smile politely, the fingers of her left hand raising and removing the red ribbon from her throat. The Exorcist dropping it atop her black and silver Exorcist coat laying on the floor next to her, Ellen's silver eyes flashing with challenge when _'Glasses' _smile twisted into a satisfied grin.

The drifter chuckling in amusement, the man proceeding to deal out five cards to her and each player…

Ellen continued to smile.

Seven rounds of Poker later...

Found Ellen still smiling as she lay down her cards for the group of drifters to see. "Call." the young woman said sweetly, her smile pulling even wider in pleasure when the three men she was playing stared at her cards, completely disbelieving what they were seeing.

"Royal Straight Flush. ~" Ellen found herself adding in a sing song tone despite her self.

The three drifters continuing to stare, _'Glasses' _irritatingly annoying and sly grin long gone as he sat across from her in only his boxers. A look of bewilderment and annoyance twisting his rather roguishly handsome features into a grimace, the _pervert's_ friends also in the same state of dress as bastard with the glasses.

Behind the fifteen year old woman was the pile of their clothes and belongings, _her winnings_.

Krory was practically smitten as he whispered in aw that she was absolutely amazing. Ellen giggling in embarrassment when her pale cheeks started to darken with the praise. The red haired Bookman sat behind her and slightly to her left, Lavi looking more then a little confused, the young man leaning close so he could speak to her without being overheard. "What's going on Ellen…? No one is this lucky..._especially _you."

The young woman fought back a wicked little giggle as her smile widened. Ellen watching the group of drifters grumble and complain to each other heatedly, the three men no doubt trying to figure out how she kept winning. Ellen Walker's silver eyes flashing in true enjoyment at their obvious confusion and distress.

Yes, _Ellen Walker_ didn't lose in any card game, _especially_ poker.

"It's not luck Lavi," Ellen whispered, the young woman once again fighting to not let that impious little giggle lose. "I'm cheating." the white haired Exorcist added like it should have been obvious.

Ellen was sure that the group of drifters had finally come to the conclusion that she was cheating as _'Glasses' _demanded to play another hand, determination to out swindle her clearly seen on his face, _even_ if she couldn't see his eyes.

The young woman allowed a little_ innocent_ giggle to escape her smiling pink lips then, "Sure." Ellen breathed out airily.

More cards were dealt and once again Ellen won. The Exorcist laying out her cards and laughing oh so sweetly, "Call!"

"_What? No WAY!"_

The young woman felt an odd and small amount of pity and disappointment when they threw up their hands in defeat. The group of vagabonds grumbling as they made to stand, the three men complaining about the chill in the air and something about having to work in the mine with no clothes…

Once Krory had gotten dressed, Ellen also stood, retying her red ribbon around her throat as she did so. The Exorcist's silver eyes turning to the little boy that was with the group as he tried to cheer up the three men.

That was when the train started to slow and a muffled voice come out over the intercom, "Next stop, Kirilenko Mine Station!"

The three drifters gave out a collected sigh, the man with the black framed glasses taking a long drag from his cigarette, running his right hand through his dark purple hair. Ellen felt a dark blush threaten to stain her cheek as this caused the man's muscles to sift underneath his tanned skin, her silver eyes being drawn to the drifter's naked chest without her consent.

The Exorcist force her treacherous eyes to look away a second later, the young woman shaking her head and offering the group of drifters an apologetic smile. "You can have your stuff back..." Ellen forced her self to say, the young woman partly unwilling to give up her winnings, but knowing that it was for the best.

The young woman was happy that her voice didn't waver with her embarrassment over the fact that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off _'Glasses' _almost naked body.

The drifter wearing the glassesturning to look at her, the man frowning. Though his mouth was soon twisting up into an arrogant smile, "We haven't sunk so low that we need your charity." The man said, his voice conveying that the pervert was more then a little sore over being out cheated by a _little girl_.

But then the man paused, his smile twisting into a smug grin. The young woman _knowing _that the bastard had taken notice of the slight reddening of her cheeks. The pervert was then chuckling in amusement, the man moving to collect his things without any further prompting, his friends following and the group quickly dressed.

Lavi was taking a gentle hold of her left arm once the three drifters started to pull on their clothes, Ellen turning to meet her comrade's unreadable green eye. "We should get back to our seats, Ellen." Lavi said in a plan tone, his green eye narrowing just a little when _'Glasses' _cleared his throat from behind her.

Ellen turned to look at the drifter, the man once again decent and now holding out her silver and black Exorcist coat, an irritatingly sly grin twisting his mouth wide as he shifted the cigarette in his mouth to the side. "Don't forget your coat; it's not a good idea to be leaving valuable things just laying around…"

The young woman blinked her silver eyes in confusion, then offered a smile as she took her coat from the glasses wearing vagabond.

The two groups were soon parting ways, though Ellen only got a few steps before a small hand was tugging on her grey vest. The young Exorcist turning and smiling as the little boy with curly blond hair stood behind her, his left hand in a fist and held out to her like the child wanted to give her something.

Ellen's silver eyes blinking in mystification, the young woman's right gloved hand extending to except what ever the child wanted to give her. A larger hand reached out and covered the boy smaller hand however, pushing it back to the boy's side a second later, the vagabond with the black framed glasses offering the boy a smile. "That's your treasure Eeze... I'll give her something else as a thank you ok?"

The small boy nodded and his bright blue eyes were turning back to her, the child saying in a happy sounding voice, "Thank you Ms. Card Shark, for giving my friends back their clothes!" and then the boy was off to catch up with the two other drifters that were already moving down the train car to disembark.

"Here." _'Glasses'_ breathed out in a low tone, holding out the deck of black and white checkered cards, his mouth still set in that irritatingly sly smile of his.

Why did this man keep smiling at her like that? The young woman could feel her pale cheeks threatening to darken in embarrassment at how the man kept _looking_ at her...

The Exorcist shook her head and her pink lips were parting to tell this man that he didn't need to give her _anything_. The drifter didn't give her a chance to speak though, the vagrant reaching out and taking a hold of her left wrist and puling her closer, his other hand raising and coming to rest lightly on the back of her neck as he bent just slightly at the waist.

Ellen letting out a startled gasp a the touch, the bastard taking a step closer to her. The miner now much to _close_ and very much in the Exorcist's _personal space_. Ellen could feel a mortifyingly embarrassed flush staining her cheeks as the young woman could feel the man's hot breath ghost across her left cheek.

His mouth was _barely_ brushing against the shell of her ear as he spoke in a sensual purr. "You shouldn't go around making offers to take off your clothes, _menina_… a guy could get the wrong idea."

The Exorcist stumbled forward a step when the pervert released her and took a sudden step back. A terribly devious smile pulling _'Glasses'_ mouth wide, the man was then turning and walking away without another word to her, leaving Ellen standing alone and blushing madly in horrified embarrassment.

The young woman felt her pink lips twist into an angry scowl a second later as she watched the pervert exit the train. Though Ellen found herself blinking at her open left hand, the Exorcist just now realizing the bastard had placed his deck of cards into her hand without her realizing it.

"Ellen?" Lavi was calling out to her from the open train car door, the younger Exorcist turning to meet her comrade's concern with a perplexed smile. The Jr. Bookman looking at her questioningly, then his one green eye was sliding to watching the small group of drifters walk away from the train through an open window. "You ok?"

Ellen was mortified that her cheeks darkened at the question, the young woman frowning and shoving the deck into the inside pocket of her Exorcist coat. The Exorcist huffing in irritation as she then pulled the silver and black coat on, her white gloved fingers deafly doing up the silver buttons with ease.

That was until Ellen's fingers reached the top of the jacket, her silver eyes widening in surprised confusion as her left hand came to rest against her throat.

Her red ribbon was gone!

Th-that _sticky fingered bum_!

He _stole_ her ribbon! That _perverted bastard_ stole Ellen's ribbon right off her neck without her even _realizing_ it!

* * *

><p>Hehe! Tyki stole Ellen's ribbon! ^^<p>

Anyway, please review if you feel like it… And because I couldn't have Tyki _not _say something in Portuguese… _Menina = Girl_


	2. Delete

_This goes with __**"Black Carnival"**__, __**"What Lies Hidden",**__ and __**"Line of Sight"**_

_So…_

_**Timeline:**__ Rewriting of the 54th Night: Rend Allen's Heart, and the 55th Night: Delete_

_~ This takes place after "Black Carnival", but before "What Lies Hidden" ~_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

**Warning: **will have some innuendo and also some 'groping' in future chapters, because this _is_ Tyki we're talking about after all! Nothing to Explicit however _*sad face*_

**Pairing:** Tyki x Ellen (Fam!Allen)

She heard the sound… of something breaking…

**Portuguese Translations by BelleTiger BT**

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Pain!

_PAIN!_

She heard the sound of something breaking…

But then, in that moment…

_She didn't care._

Ellen Walker's entire body _hurt_, white hot pain was flashing and burning from her fingertips to the shoulder of her left arm, the rest of her petite frame aching almost as bad. The Exorcist forced her pained silver eyes to open, the young woman pushing her beaten and bruise body up from the cool forest floor.

Ellen spotting the white silhouette of Suman Dark not to far away from her.

The young woman's heart was twisting within her chest, her blood stained pink lips pulling into a relieved smile when she took note that the other Exorcist was still breathing. "Dark…?" her tired and worn voice called out to her unmoving comrade. Ellen grit her teeth and forced her body to move forward, her left arm hanging unless at her side, the young woman calling out once again, "Suman Dark?"

The Exorcist finally made it to the unmoving body of Lenalee's and Johnny's long time friend. "You're alive..." Her right hand was reaching out and coming to rest against the man's cold shoulder, the words still falling from the young woman's lips, even when her widening silver eyes rose to see the look on the other Exorcist's face. "Thank god for…"

Hollow and empty green eyes continued to stare at her, the man's mouth hanging slack…

No movement, he was barely even breathing. He just _stared_, unblinking. Horror ripping through the Exorcist's heart then, tears gathering at the corners of her mortified silver eyes. Yes, Suman Dark was _alive_, but his _soul _was most definitely _dead_.

And she had done this to him, she had…

The young woman shut her eyes and forced back her despaired scream. After everything, after _pushing_ herself past her limits, Suman Dark was still dead; once again she was unable to save a life that was _right _before her!

A soft vibration within her left hand made the Exorcist swallow back her sorrow, her tear stained silver eyes fluttering open to glance down, the young woman hadn't even realized she was holding anything.

A softly glowing green stone sat within the palm of her shacking left hand, her fingers trembling and twitching horribly around the piece of Innocence. Ellen's silver eyes narrowing in anger, her heart filling with a cold bitter rage, a cold and hurting _"Why?" _hissed past her pink lips.

Suman Dark's Innocence simply continued to glow and Ellen's heart only hurt worse.

_Why? _

Why couldn't Ellen save him, save any of those that needed to be saved?

All Suman Dark had wanted was to return to his family…

….Because he had a family that was waiting for him…

Cold emptiness rose and started to numb Ellen's pain, the young woman shaking her head and forcing herself to once again look at her comrade's face. "Tim… go and get Lenalee and the others." Her rose colored lips twisting into a deeply pained frown. "He's not dead… he can still…"

That was when Suman Dark's body started melting, boiling and then _imploding _into itself...

The Exorcist could only watch, could only stare in _horror_, her beaten body unable to move, to even twitch. A long second later a deep and smooth baritone spoke up from behind her, the tone dark and horribly amused. "Bye-Bye Exorcist, obrigado por toda sua ajuda. _{Bye- Bye Exorcist, thank you for all your help.}"_

Ellen cringing at the voice, the young woman turning and once again becoming frozen. A deep seeded fear rising into the back of her throat, the Exorcist's silver eyes widening at the one that stood behind her.

It was _him_.

The man, the _bastard_ within Suman Dark's memories.

A Noah…

A member of the Noah Clan, right hand of the Earl.

The man's dark grey mouth was twisting into a terribly pleased smile a second later. The bastard's white gloved hands rising and once again the man spoke. "Come Teeze."

Ellen flinched and a startled gasp ripped free from her lips when something brushed passed her pale right cheek. A black butterfly fluttering innocently passed the confused young woman. Her silver eyes narrowing when Timcanpy hissed at the insect warningly, her master's golem tucking itself against her pale throat, tail wrapping around her neck.

A second later Ellen's silver eyes widened even further in panic, when _hordes _of the black butterflies shot past the young woman, the swarm twisting and heading for the man still standing in the shadows of the trees. The bugs hitting his open palms and flashes of bright purple light made the Exorcist turn away.

When Ellen chanced a glance back, her eyes now narrowing, all those black butterflies had _merged_ into two larger and more vicious looking versions of what they had been. A deep thrilled chuckle escaped the bastard's throat, his malicious smile pulling much too wide. The man's flashing golden eyes turning to finally look at her, once the two golems had fluttered from his open palms.

A surprised look was quickly twisting the Noah's handsome features into a confused frown, his gold eyes blinking. Then a look of pure pleasure was filling his narrowing golden eyes, the bastard's mouth pulling into a wide and irritatingly sly grin.

The moment the bastard took the first step towards her, Ellen found her voice. Anger rising to burn away her fear. The young woman's silver eyes flashing as she glared heatedly at the Noah that had killed so many of her comrades, at the man that had forced Suman to betray the Black Order. "What did you _do_ to him?" Ellen hissed, her tone wavering with her rage.

The young white haired Exorcist continuing to glare as the man crossed the distance between them without answering her, the bastard dropping to one knee before the young woman. Ellen's flashing silver eyes narrowing, the Exorcist's lips twisting into an even deeper frown.

"Ah, a adorável menina Exorcista do trem. Deve ser meu dia de sorte. {Ah, the lovely little Exorcist girl from the train. It must be my lucky day.} The man breathed out in a throaty purr, his irritating sly smile pulling even wider across his face. "You don't recognize me do you querida? _{darling?}_"

Ellen's silver eyes continued to glare, the young woman not liking how _close _this _Noah_ was to her. "Bom, isso não seria tão divertido de outra forma. _{Good, this wouldn't be as much fun otherwise.}" _The Exorcist bitterly noting that there was very little she could do against this bastard. Her left arm was aching and slowly going numb. If Ellen was to try and invoke now…

"Tell me, minha doce _menina_ _{my sweet girl}_,I heard that red haired Bookman call you _Ellen_, would your full name happen to be _Ellen Walker_?" her enemy whispered huskily to her, his burning golden eyes looking her over appraisingly, one white gloved hand rising to touch her. The Noah's fingers barely brushing across her left cheek when Ellen's pink lips twisted into a deeply enraged snarl.

The young woman's left hand jerking up and striking the bastard across his left cheek, the action more of a reflex then anything else. Though the Exorcist took satisfaction in the fact that the blow took that _irritatingly _devious grin off his face.

"What did you do to him? Did you kill Suman Dark? _Answer me!_" The young woman shrieked in her rage, her grief for losing another comrade weighing heavily in her heart. The Exorcist left panting after her demand for an answer to her questions. Her shaking right hand gripping her trembling and aching left arm, holding it closer to her slight frame.

Damn it…

Ellen hated it, she hated the fact that her left arm was now useless to her...

The fucking bastard chuckled in amusement, his dark grey lips once again twisting into that terribly wicked and sly smile. "Ah, why so demanding darling?" he purred, the Noah's gold eye narrowing with pleasure as he turned to once again fully face her. "He was my enemy _menina_, shouldn't I have killed him?"

A darker look flashing within the Noah's gold eyes. The young woman fighting to not flinch when the bastard sat fully upon the ground before her. When the man spoke again his voice was smooth but lined with a dangerous undertone. "Tell me _menina_, are there any other _suitors_ that I should know about? I could kill them too, just like how I killed Suman..."

The Noah bastard chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from the jacket of his black suit, lighting it and bringing it to his lips.

Ellen growled and held her left arm closer, that terrible fear once again starting to rise within her heart. The Exorcist couldn't even stand, much less fight. The young woman's silver eyes filling with her despair, if this man decided to kill her. Ellen wouldn't be able to fight back; she wouldn't be able to escape.

The young woman's pink lips twisting into a deeply pained smile, Ellen's petite frame shivering. The knowledge that Ellen wouldn't make it through the night weighed heavily within the Exorcist's heart and soul.

If only she was stronger.

If only…

Ellen gasped and flinched as the bastard's right hand shot forward and took a hard hold of her pale chin, her silver eyes widening in confusion. Though that was only for a moment, then the Exorcist's lips were pulling into a snarl. Her silver eyes burning with hate as they narrowed to glare at the bastard before her.

The Noah was leaning in then, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip, the bastard's gold eyes burning with hunger. The _bastard_ was seemingly content to completely ignore the look on the young Exorcist's face. "Your lips look absolutely divine querida." The pervert spoke in a low purr. The Noah's smile twisting into a wicked grin as a pink flush rose to stain Ellen's cheeks at his words. "Maybe I should steel a kiss from you this time _menina..._"

Ellen's heart twisted within her chest, her silver eyes widening in mortification as the pervert leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting across her trembling lips. The young woman bracing herself for the horribly intimate touch…

Ellen blinked in confusion when the pervert suddenly pulled away and let go of her chin. The Noah's gold eyes now looking at her with a look of smugness, the bastard looking very pleased with himself over how dark her cheeks were now burning. "Ah, it's really to bad _menina_… I would _love _nothing more then to taste your lips, but I believe we have some _business _to see to first."

The Noah removing his cigarette from his arrogantly grinning lips, his eyes narrowing. The man was then gesturing to one of the many black butterflies fluttering around them. "These are Teez, _menina_. They are man eating golems and they multiply and grow by feeding on humans. The Earl created them and was the one who choose their design."

The man sighed like he was mentally preparing himself for something, then the Noah smiled at her charmingly. The young woman's breath escaping passed her parting pink lips when the Noah's hand once again shot forward. The perverted bastard then leaning in just slightly, Ellen's silver eyes as wide as they could possibly go. The Exorcist glancing down to look at the arm that was now imbedded within her chest numbly.

The Exorcist slow to realize that she didn't feel any pain, that she couldn't even feel the bastard's arm as he slowly started to pull it from her body. "My power," the Noah started in a wickedly amused breath, "Allows me to pass harmlessly through anything…" The man leaning in even more to purr in a horribly sensual tone against her left cheek. "…_Unless_ I decide to touch it, like if I were to decide to touch your heart, _menina_."

The young woman could feel something, most likely this bastard's hand, take a hold of her fluttering heart. The Exorcist unable to even breathe now, the Noah's mouth brushing against her cheek as he pulled back to look at her face. Ellen fighting to make her body move, or do _something-anything _other then shake in her panic.

"I could steel it right from your chest, _menina_. I could take it from you without even exerting myself." Ellen's eye rose to meet his narrowed gold, the young woman feeling fear for one terribly long moment, feeling nothing but that mortifying and horrible fear.

Then calm was washing over her. The young woman couldn't fight, couldn't stop his man from killing her, but then…

"I'm not afraid to die." She whispered in a softly flowing voice, her eyes not looking away as the Noah blinked unbelievingly at her. Then the bastard released her heart and pulled his arm completely free from her chest.

The Noah chuckling in amusement, his voice once again shifting into a delighted purr, "Oh _menina_, I'm not going to rip your heart out. There are other, more _pleasurable_ ways, to go about stealing a young woman's heart."

Ellen hissed in anger as the man reached out again, his white gloved hand taking a tight grip of the young woman's thin neck. The Exorcist's sore muscles tensing as he pushed her back and to the cold forest floor. Humiliating terror filled embarrassment tainting her pale white cheeks to a deep dark red, the young woman feeling a new type of fear twist within her soul at the position they were in.

The pervert was now leaning over her and between her trembling knees, a dark hunger leer burning within the gold of his eyes. The bastard's smirk pulling insufferably wide and into a wicked grin. "You blush so easily querida _{darling},_ você nunca afastou as pernas antes? Uma menina bonita como você. {_have you never spread your legs before? A pretty little girl like you_?}"

The perverted bastard hummed thoughtfully. That horrifying fire burning hotter within his eyes as the man leaned closer to her. His breathe hot and burning her lips when he whispered out more words in that foreign language huskily, his deep baritone smoother then silk. "Você não vai se oferecer a tirar a roupa para mim dessa vez menina? _{Are you not going to offer to take off your clothes for me this time girl?}"_

The Noah pervert's free hand ghosted across her trembling body, the Exorcist clenching her terrified silver eyes closed, her mind running circles and fighting to find _someway_ out of this… someway to stop _this_ from happening…

Th-this bastard wasn't _really_ going to force himself on her was he?

Ellen's tear filled silver eyes fluttering open to meet the Noah's burning gold, the young woman's voice barely above a whisper, the dark blush staining her cheeks horrible, "You disgusting _pervert_…Don't touch me…"

The bastard's smile widened and his free hand moved to her left arm...

**Pain.**

Burning hot pain shooting through the young woman's whole body then. Ellen's petite frame arching beneath the Noah's broader and toned body, the Exorcist's pink lips parting to scream. The sound full of pain and agony, but then the burning sensation was gone a second later as her left arm was torn from her, the shaking young woman left panting in that terrible pains wake...

The man was pulling away form her and standing then, his horrible grin gone, in its place was a regretful smile. "I'm sorry _Ellen Walker_, but the Earl wants me to 'kill' you."

Ellen's wide silver eyes turning to follow the bastard's gaze as it shifted, the young woman seeing her left arm, now disconnected from her left shoulder.

The dark green cross that was her Innocence flashing as the man raised his right hand, holding his open palm over her severed limb. "The Millennium Earl and the Clan of Noah can destroy Innocence querida." The bastard spoke in a cold tone, his mouth once again pulling into a small smirk. "I have orders to take _special_ care of yours."

"Stop…" Ellen heard a terribly broken voice plead, the Exorcist barely realizing that it was hers, tears falling from her blurring silver eyes. A cold devouring numbness rising deep within her heart, true despair braking the young woman even further when the Noah stared to lean down, reaching out to the flickering green fragment of Innocence.

"…No…please…"

The Noah's finger tips brushing against the green stone, dark purple light flashing and burning away the red flesh of what was once her left arm within seconds, leaving only the Innocence behind…

_She heard the sound… of something breaking…_

"_STOP!"_

The Noah straightened himself, the dim glowing green Innocence now resting in his open palm, the fragment of Innocence pulsing with one more beat of power, like it was also pleading to be speared from destruction…

The bastard's long white gloved fingers curled around the dark green stone, Ellen's heart and breath stuck within her throat as another flash of dark purple light crackled within the Noah's closed fist. When his hand opened, sparkling dark green dust was scattering in the softy blowing wind.

The Exorcist's tears continued to flow, even when the Noah turned back to face her. His gold eyes first looking upon Suman's glowing Innocence, a disappointed look falling over the bastard's face. "To bad…"

A heavy sigh and her enemy was moving back to her. Ellen realizing that this was truly going to be her end, that this man was going to kill her…

"Tim…" The broken young woman choked out, Ellen knowing without looking that her master's golem was fluttering in worry close by. Her silver eyes not looking away from the horrible man slowly approaching her, when she spoke again her voice was hollow. "Take Suman's Innocence and fly, without you the others will never find my master…" Timcanpy hesitated and Ellen hissed out an angry, _"Go!"_

The Noah bastard blinking and frowned as the golden golem snatched up the other Innocence and was gone into the dark night sky without further prompting. He heavily sighed again, "That wasn't very nice _menina_." His half lidded golden eyes meeting her burning and defiant silver as he kneeled at her side.

One of those wickedly vicious butterfly golems slithering out of the Noah's palm as he reached out for her. "The Earl's orders are to have her die slow, Teez, so puncture her heart just a little." The Noah said in a low darkly thrilled purr. "Ele espera que, se você chegar perto o suficiente da morte, então aquela maldita mágica de ligação irá enfraquecer o suficiente para permitir que você para despertar. _{He's hoping that if you get close enough to death, then that accursed binding spell will weaken enough to allow you to awaken_.}"

The Noah's hand pressing down into her chest, once again the Exorcist feeling no pain as his hand passed through her harmlessly. "My name is Tyki Mikk, I am the Noah of Pleasure, remember that my dear sweet _Ellen Walker_."

A sharp pinch was all she felt, then the bastard pulled his hand free from her chest. The pervert taking a silver button as he withdrew. "Ah, um símbolo muito melhor do que uma simples fita, não acha menina? _{Ah, a much better token then a simple ribbon don't you think girl_?}" He purred out just under his breath.

Ellen's silver eyes starring lifeless up at the dark night sky, the silver stars nothing but blurry shadows of light. The young woman could feel her life slipping away, each beat of her heart bringing her closer and closer to death. The last thing the Exorcist heard was a sweet pleasure filled whisper breathing into her ears.

"Sweet dreams, minha querida Música. _{my darling Musician.}"_

* * *

><p><strong>Portuguese Translations by BelleTiger BT<strong>

Bye-Bye Exorcist, obrigado por toda sua ajuda. _= Bye- Bye Exorcist, thank you for all your help._

Ah, a adorável menina Exorcista do trem. Deve ser meu dia de sorte. = _Ah, the lovely little Exorcist girl from the train. It must be my lucky day._

Bom, isso não seria tão divertido de outra forma. _= Good, this wouldn't be as much fun otherwise.}_

querida? _= darling?_

minha doce _menina_ _= my sweet girl_

você nunca afastou as pernas antes? Uma menina bonita como você. = _have you never spread your legs before? A pretty little girl like you_?

Você não vai se oferecer a tirar a roupa para mim dessa vez menina? _= Are you not going to offer to take off your clothes for me this time girl?_

Ele espera que, se você chegar perto o suficiente da morte, então aquela maldita mágica de ligação irá enfraquecer o suficiente para permitir que você para despertar. _= He's hoping that if you get close enough to death, then that accursed binding spell will weaken enough to allow you to awaken_.

Ah, um símbolo muito melhor do que uma simples fita, não acha menina? _= Ah, a much better token then a simple ribbon don't you think girl_?

minha querida Música. _= my darling Musician._

* * *

><p>If you have a moment... please review?<p> 


	3. A Key

This goes with **"Black Carnival"**, **"What Lies Hidden",** and **"Line of Sight"**

So…

Timeline: Rewriting of the 91th night: A Key and Four Doors. Right after everyone follows Lenalee onto the Ark...

~ This takes place after "Black Carnival", but before "What Lies Hidden"~

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Warning: Will have some innuendo and also some groping! Meaning that Tyki's being a handsy bastard!

Pairing: Tyki x Ellen (Fam!Allen)

Portuguese Translations by HTranslator

* * *

><p>"I'm so relieved to see that your still alive <em>menina<em>."

Ellen Walker tensed at the whispered words, the young woman gasping. Her silver eyes widening in alarm and surprise when strong arms wrapped around her slim waist suddenly, pulling the young woman back against a hard toned chest. "Mas, infelizmente, eu vejo que você não tenha despertado, como decepcionante ... _{But sadly I see that you haven't awakened, how disappointing…}_"

The young woman's pale cheeks were burning a horrible red at the rather _intimate _embrace. The man chuckling in amusement as Ellen remained frozen within his arms, when he spoke again his voice was a deep sultry whisper. "Besides that, you were looking for a way of the Ark, correct querida?" the bastard breathed hotly against her neck, causing a wicked shiver to race along her pale skin. "If it's an exit you want, _menina_, I'd be more then happy to give you one..."

Another shiver burned its way up the young Exorcist's spine as a hot mouth brushed against the pale skin of her neck, Ellen finally regaining her composure enough to jerk away from the one holding her, the man making no effort to keep the young woman in his arms. Ellen was quick to put four _long _steps between them, the Exorcist spinning on her heel to face the one who had spoken.

The one that had been holding her had spoken low enough to be unheard by anyone but her. The Exorcist's fast movement finally drawing her friends' attention to what was going on behind them, all five of Ellen's companions turning to face her.

Ellen's instincts screaming that she _knew _that voice, that she knew the sensual tone the words had been spoken with and the boldness of the one who would speak like that to her, but the one standing behind her wasn't who she thought she'd see. Ellen's silver eyes widening and her pink lips parting in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

_'Glasses'_, the sticky fingered bum who had stolen Ellen's ribbon back on that train, stood before her. His mouth pulled into a wide and irritatingly sly smile at seeing the utterly confused look on her face. His right hand rising so he could take a smooth drag from the lit cigarette held between his figures.

Out of all her comrades present Arystar Krory and Lavi were the first to find their voices. The Romanian Exorcist and the red haired Bookman choking out a confused, "Bug Eyes?" The young woman's comrades moving to be at her side, both confused at the presence of the out of place drifter.

"Huh? What kind of name is that?" The vagrant muttered sourly, his mouth twisting into a deep frown. The man looking more then a little displeased with the nickname.

_'Glasses' _shook his head and sighed heavily, like he was being put out. "O que as crianças ... {_What children_…}" The vagabond muttered, the man discarding his cigarette to the smooth white stone of the ground with a flick of his fingers, 'Glasses_' _snuffing it out with the toe of one of his black dress shoes.

Ellen's pink lips twisted into a confused frown, her silver eyes narrowing. The Exorcist realizing that there was something _wrong_ with this_, _the questions about_ how _and _why _this man was on Noah's Ark, only two of the few questions running circles within the young woman's mind...

The white haired Exorcist was snapped out of her thoughts when Kanda Yu decided to speak, his tone carrying a warning that was not to be ignored. "Hey, he's ready to kill you morons."

Krory, Lavi and her turned their eyes to the stock swordsman and away from the harmless drifter without thinking; the moment their eyes left the vagabond there was the sound of movement from the drifter's direction. Ellen's silver eyes widening as Kanda grit his teeth in annoyance, the Japanese Exorcist's dark blue eyes narrowing. The man's hand moving to the hilt of his weapon, his feet sliding apart and into a fighting stance before Ellen could blink.

The white haired Exorcist's slim frame tensing, the young woman turning her head back to the man that had cleared the distance between them in the _second _that Ellen hadn't been looking, the man now standing _right_ before her and wearing a very wide and devious grin. The vagabond's right hand raising and the young woman gasping when his long fingers took a light hold of her chin, and before she could react, the man was leaning in-

The young Exorcist pale cheeks burning hot, her head flinching just a _fraction_ to the left at the last second. The kiss the man was aiming at her lips missing its target and landing at the corner of her mouth instead.

"Hey!" Lavi growled out, the Bookman taking a light swing at the vagabond. _'Glasses' _easily ducking the blow, the man taking a few long strides back, the man now wearing a wide and hauntingly _familiar_ wicked grin. It was now, when her wide and stunned silver eyes met the vagabond's _now_ visible (even through the thickness of his glasses) brown eyes that Ellen knew...

This man, he was...

This man was _Tyki Mikk_, the Noah of Pleasure. That the harmless traveling coal miner from the train was also the man-the _Noah- _that had tried to kill her back in China.

The young Exorcist's eyes widening even further, her pink lips parting as the man's smile widened just a little more, the _perverted bastard _no doubt seeing the flash of recognition within her eyes. It was now that the man leaned back, his skin tinting from a light tan to a dark grey. His thick black frame glasses passing through his face and clattering to the white stone road beneath their feet.

The Noah straightened, one hand pushing into his black pants pocket, the other raising to brush back his dark curly purple hair, revealing the seven stigmata crosses across his brow purposefully. Flashing golden eyes opening and once again meeting Ellen's silver, that grin twisting into a pleasure filled smirk. "You want an exit, right _menina_?"

The Noah of Pleasure's golden eyes straying to look over her comrades with a cold indifference, when his eyes returned to her the uncaring look was gone, replaced by that exasperating smug and amused look.

Ellen couldn't seem to find her voice, the young woman still reeling. "The Ark no longer has any exits, but I can give you a way out if you'd like." The Noah said in a smooth baritone, it making Ellen shiver despite herself.

Mikk pulled his hand from his pocket, holding his palm out for the small group to see, a glint of gold drawing the white haired Exorcist's eyes to the man's open palm.

"A key?" Ellen's found herself whispering in confusion. Her silver eyes rose and met Tyki Mikk's sharp and burning gold, the Noah of Pleasure curling his long grey fingers around the key. In the next second an all too familiar door burst through the white stone.

Everyone in the small group, with the exception of Lenalee and herself, gasped in surprise at the doors appearance. Ellen's silver eyes widened in recognition of Road's red heart shaped door. The white haired Exorcist's heart twisting with the realization that they might be able to escape from the Ark after all...

The Noah's mouth was pulling into an alluring smile, his eyes narrowing with pleasure; his eyes had yet to look away from her even once, other then the first time just a moment ago. "Our Road is the only being in existence that can move through space without using the Ark. She could make you an exit if that's what you want, querida."

The Noah tossed the key off the Ellen's far right, Kanda Yu catching it with ease. The Exorcist's other comrades watching Mikk skeptically now, though the Noah of Pleasure didn't look like he much cared about whether they believed him or not, he wasn't even paying then any mind other then that look of indifference and tossing Kanda the gold key.

"So how about it Músico minha linda? _{my lovely Musician?} _Do you want a way of the Ark or not?" Tyki Mikk said in a sensual tone, his golden eyes looking the young woman over with a hungry leer, Ellen's cheeks heating at the look within the man's eyes.

However despite the horrible burning in Ellen's cheeks her silver eyes narrowed and met the Noah's with an aggravated look, now that she had a few moments to collect herself Ellen found this man's over the top advances and boldness frustrating more then embarrassing.

It was now that Lavi took a step forward and in front of her. Her friend's one green eye narrowing and clearly relaying a very _unfriendly_ warning directed at the Noah. Mikk's smile faltered, his gold eyes narrowing with a look of irritation as they _finally_ looked away from her to meet her friends cold green glare.

Ellen wasn't sure if the bastard was irritated over the fact that Lavi was now blocking most of his view of her, or to the fact that his fun at harassing her seemed to be over. "Looks like we may have too many players _menina_, maybe I should weed out the _competition_ some before we continue?" Tyki Mikk spoke in a threatening tone, the look within the man's eyes darkening.

"What's the catch?" The Exorcist spoke clearly, her voice filled with her determination to protect her comrades, her tone strong and warning the perverted bastard to leave her friends out of this.

Whatever Tyki Mikk's game was the Exorcist had to proceed with caution, Ellen knew that she would have to agree to whatever terms of this game that the Noah wanted to play, if any of them were going to make it off the Ark alive.

There had to be a catch however, for Tyki Mikk to make such a generous offer of escape, because it couldn't be that simple. Not when the_ Earl_ had just told them that they were here to die...

The Exorcist also knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to push the Mikk's tolerance and patience, Ellen knowing first hand just what this man was capable of. The Noah's sly grin was back on his face as his eyes returned to her, Mikk seemingly placated for the moment, his gold eyes filling with pleasure over her unspoken agreement to _play_ this warped game with him.

"A challenge followed by dinner." Tyki Mikk spoke like it was the most obvious answer in the world. The bastard turning to his left just slightly, the Noah indicating to the highest tower at the center of the Ark with a wave of his hand. "If you can join me at the top of the center pillar you win and Road will allow you to use her door to escape off the Ark. Of course, you'll have to get there first, which is the challenge."

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled in wicked amusement then, the man continuing on with a tone of voice that told the young woman that he was purposely withholding something very important. "That key will open Road's door, and the three other doors that lead to it." Tyki Mikk said plainly, the man shifting his weight as the ground started to rumble.

Ellen could hear Lenalee cry out in panic as the stone road stared to crack and split. Lavi turning to look over his shoulder, her comrade no doubt worrying about the green haired Exorcist, though the Bookman's worry wasn't needed as Kanda took hold of Lenalee's bare left arm and helped her stay on her feet.

The quake became much worse, some of the buildings crumbling around them. One such building cracking, one of its upper towers splitting and then falling right where the Noah was standing, Ellen choking back a shout of warning, her heart jumping within her chest sharply as the falling ruble came crashing down atop the Noah of Pleasure before any words could pass her lips.

"Oh god-!" Lenalee gasped out softly, horror clear in her voice, the shaking fading just enough to allow the small group to regain their footing for the time being.

"Is he dead?" Lavi muttered off handedly, the white haired Exorcist swallowing hollowly-

"Also, it would be good to not forget that you have a time limit, _menina_." Tyki Mikk's voice called out from beyond the fallen tower. The young white haired Exorcist finding her pink lips twisting into an exasperated frown at her sudden realization that this 'challenge' was going to be far from _fair_…

* * *

><p>I'm ending this chapter here because I feel like everything would have continued as normal from this point on, and also there would be no Tyki…<p>

Next chapter will be starting from the white labyrinth staircase just before the 'dinner scene'. I plan to start working on that chapter after I finish the next chapter for "Black Carnival", which is almost done… but first I also have to post a new side story for this universe…

_Anyway_, please review, favorite, and/or follow! And thank you for reading!


End file.
